


Proper Hospitality

by chaos_monkey, MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: (Almost), Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Farolani, Group Sex, Incest-adjacent, M/M, Multi, Nightswan Deserved Better, Nightthranto, Orgy, Ronbi, Self-indulgent smut, Slash-heavy, The relationship tags are a mess, There’s no STIs in space, Thrass/Everybody, Voyeurism, and Ronan is the filling in multiple Chiss sandwiches, bdsm relationship, but it’s basically, but not exclusively, see author’s note for details, we’re sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Thrass makes sure everyone has a good time at his party.That’s just what a good host does, after all.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Faro, Ar'alani/Karyn Faro/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Faro/Thrass, Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano/Brierly Ronan/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano/Brierly Ronan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Formbi/Ronan, Formbi/Thrass, Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Eli Vanto, Nightswan/Eli, Nightswan/Thrass, Nightswan/Thrawn/Eli, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Brierly Ronan, Thrawn/Eli, plus foursomes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Proper Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> At long last… we present to you… _the orgy fic!_
> 
> Notes: There’s no _direct_ Thrawn/Thrass content in this, but please be aware they do share partners. The Ronbi relationship is 100% based off what’s in [Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687909) (Dom!Formbi, sub!Ronan; _Ch’irci_ = master, owner). Oh yeah, and also everyone is alive and out of Imperial space because we want them to be.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

All in all, it had been quite a successful party. 

Thrass had put a fair amount of thought into the seating arrangement, keeping Thrawn carefully ensconced between himself and Admiral Ar’alani, with Karyn Faro flanking her and Eli Vanto at his own side. From there, Nightswan (why the man refused a _proper_ name, Thrass would never know) and Brierly Ronan provided a suitable barrier between Thrawn and Chaf’orm’bintrano, along with the rest of the Aristocra in attendance. 

The novelty of the humans seated around the table meant Thrawn— and his dramatic return to the Ascendancy— wasn’t the center of attention. Thrass had wanted to avoid that, lest tensions boil over, and Ar’alani did him the favor of announcing her betrothal to Karyn over appetizers. He didn’t miss the look she sent him as she did so, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a moment over their toast. Thrass sent her a grateful smile. She didn’t play often, but Ar’alani certainly understood the political game well. 

As all good parties went, the last of the unwanted guests had been seen out, saccharine pleasantries exchanged over the lintel before Thrass finally closed the broad doors of the Mitth family mansion and returned to his sitting room to enjoy closer company. 

Well. _Most_ of the unwanted guests. Formbi was still lounging on a couch off to the side, likely waiting for his aide to finish whatever banal conversation he was carrying on with a very bored-looking Eli and Nightswan. 

Then again, Thrass had found that Formbi was tolerable when they’d both had enough alcohol, and he snagged two flutes of wine before joining his fellow politician on the couch. 

“How much did you have to pay our dear admiral for an announcement like that?” Formbi sniffed, not bothering to look up from his datapad as he accepted the wine. 

“She takes no payments, as I’m sure _you_ know,” Thrass said idly, watching Ar’alani, Thrawn, and Karyn pore over some old military holo across the room. It was odd to see the three clad in formalwear, rather than their usual military regalia. Ar’alani still wore her usual pristine white, though she had traded her uniform for a flowing gown that had apparently impressed even Formbi; the other politician’s compliment of her gown wasn’t nearly as backhanded as it normally would have been. Karyn was an image of perfection next to her, wearing a similar gown of black silk and leaning casually against her betrothed, Ar’alani’s arm resting lightly around her waist. Thrass couldn’t help but smile at the pair and turned back to Formbi. “Unlike you, Ar’alani doesn’t hide her affection for her human.”

“Funny how that worked out, your fool of a brother sending back outsiders that would miraculously be able to worm their way into the heart of the Ascendancy,” Formbi replied, side-stepping Thrass’s comment about Ronan. He still kept his eyes on his ‘pad, but had arched an overly-sculpted brow. Thrass braced himself for a personal jab. “And yet you haven’t kept one as a pet yourself. Losing your touch?”

Thrass snorted into his drink. “Careful, Karyn and Eli are hardly pets. And Nightswan is more of a feral dog.” 

“Perhaps he simply needs to be groomed,” Formbi said, throwing a surreptitious glance over to the former rebel slouched next to a tipsy, talkative Ronan. Thrass followed his gaze. Nightswan looked exceptionally bored, and had somehow managed to make the Mitth tailor’s finery look like street wear. At least Eli had learned how to carry himself appropriately. 

“Whatever class cut from his cloth grows out in a week,” Thrass said good-naturedly. “You assume I haven’t tried.” Thrass eyed the rebel appreciatively; it had been a lovely few days learning about the more hidden side of Nightswan’s delightful personality.

“Perhaps I should make an attempt,” Formbi said, and Thrass laughed. 

“He’s too much like my brother. You would hate him.”

Formbi chuckled. “That’s why he gets along so well with Eli and Thrawn, then.”

Thrass turned to Formbi, arching a brow. “Out of everyone here, they are the ones he’s known the longest. Why would they not?” Thrass asked, knowing full well what Formbi was implying and wondering how long it would take to get the blasted politician to speak straight.

Not long, apparently. 

“He certainly spends most of his nights here, rather than his apartment,” Formbi said mildly. “You’ve been looking tired. Has their love-making been keeping you awake?”

“You’re having him followed? Whatever for?” Thrass asked, ignoring the jibe about his looks. It was true the trio had kept him up on occasion, and not just from the sounds. 

Formbi finally looked him in the eye, gaze withering. Thrass returned the look, then rolled his eyes. “If you’re so concerned about my sleep schedule, take your pet and leave,” Thrass said, only a hint of bite in his words. The night was still young, and he did enjoy a good verbal spar. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Formbi said, tossing the ‘pad aside and settling into the cushions pointedly, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Thrass wondered how far the delicate gold embroidery trailed up his thighs, but Formbi’s well-cut jacket hid their ascent. “Your brother hasn’t made a scene worthy of telling the other families about yet. But I am patient.”

“If you’re hoping he’ll confront you over politics or war, your hope is misplaced.”

“It never has been before.”

The corner of Thrass’s lip twitched. “It’s been years, Formbi. He’s still a pain in my ass, but look at them.” Thrass gestured with his glass to Thrawn and Ar’alani. “Have you ever seen Ar’alani speak to him for so long without frowning?”

“I thought she was always frowning,” Formbi said, and Thrass rolled his eyes again.

“Perhaps you think that because that’s the expression she makes when she sees you.”

“Do you truly think so lowly of me, Thrass?” Formbi retorted, swirling his wine thoughtfully. 

“Do you truly care what I think of you?” Thrass replied smoothly.

Formbi quirked a brow and raised his glass to Thrass. Thrass smiled, mirroring the toast. The spar was his. 

“So, tell me of Ronan,” Thrass said, breaking the comfortable silence after a moment. “You’ve kept him around for quite some time. Does his incessant rambling not bother you?”

“I have held onto him for a while, haven’t I,” Formbi said, turning his gaze to the blonde human, still chittering away. “He is an excellent assistant, and thankfully, I’ve found quite the method for shutting him up.”

“Perhaps you could use it to rescue Nightswan and Vanto, then,” Thrass said, following Formbi’s gaze. Nightswan’s arm was thrown over the back of the couch across Eli’s shoulder, tracing lazy circles into the burgundy cloth of his dress jacket. “It’s clear they have something else they’d rather be doing.” 

Formbi chuckled, shooting Thrass a wry smile. “The mood is hardly right for such.”

“Really now,” Thrass said, eyeing Formbi thoughtfully. “Well, as the host of this lovely gathering, I aim to please. What changes do you suggest?”

Formbi raised his brows over his sip of wine. Thrass didn’t miss the way his gaze lingered. “Perhaps lowering the lights?”

“Of course,” Thrass said, pulling out his datapad and keying the lights one level lower. Thrawn looked over at him, brow arched in question, and Thrass smiled casually.

“Just adjusting the surroundings for the more… intimate setting. The party is technically over, you know,” Thrass called. Thrawn shook his head, a slight smile touching his lips, and he politely disengaged himself from Karyn and Ar’alani to join Nightswan and Eli at their couch. 

“Better?” Thrass asked Formbi, who nodded appreciatively and casually set down his glass of wine. “How else can I help?”

* * *

Karyn looked up from the holo she and Ar’alani had been watching, the admiral’s light tapping on her hip drawing her out of their analysis.

“What?” Karyn asked. Ar’alani didn’t speak, merely nodding over her shoulder, and Karyn turned to follow her gaze.

“Is… Is this some weird Chiss thing you haven’t told me about?” Karyn whispered, frowning in confusion. Thrass and Formbi, whom Karyn understood to positively _loathe_ each other, were currently passionately kissing one another on their couch. 

Ar’alani chuckled, snaking her arm further around Karyn’s waist and pulling her close. “No,” she murmured in Karyn’s ear before lightly kissing her neck. “Just a _them_ thing. Does it bother you?”

Karyn glanced over at Thrawn, who was standing behind Nightswan and Eli at their couch and watching Thrass and Formbi with a politely curious expression on his face. Nightswan looked surprised, while Eli looked amused. Ronan didn’t seem to have noticed at all, and was still blathering away at them. Thrawn’s eyes flicked to hers, and he gave her a small smile and nod. He casually placed a hand on Eli’ shoulder, and Eli grinned, reaching up to lace their fingers together without looking away from the… spectacle across the room. 

“No,” Karyn said with a chuckle, leaning closer against Ar’alani and canting her head to the side, giving the beautiful Chiss better access to her neck. “I had been getting anxious to leave, but…” She trailed off as Ar’alani bent forward, trailing kisses down her jaw. “Is this a common sort of thing?”

“The Syndic might have a reputation for such events occurring at his parties,” Ar’alani murmured against her throat. 

“I supposed every politician has their share of scandals,” Karyn muttered, eyes fluttering shut, and Ar’alani chuckled.

“Hardly scandalous,” she said, pulling Karyn around to face her. “Perhaps Chiss society is less prudish than the Empire.”

“Thank the stars,” Karyn said with a sigh as Ar’alani resumed her ministrations. She stiffened, though, as a thought occurred to her. “Is this— Does everyone…?” She pulled away and glanced pointedly behind them. 

“Only those you want to,” Ar’alani said, pulling back and gazing down at her, a glimmer of fierce protectiveness in her glowing eyes. “I’ll see to that.”

Karyn grinned. “Sounds good to me,” she said, and she pulled Ar’alani’s lips to hers.

* * *

“But of course, without _my_ intervention in the matter, the datawork might have been completely…” 

Ronan trailed off, finally noticing his audience’s attention had slipped away. “I’m sorry, am I boring you?” he asked sourly, scowling at Vanto and Nightswan and crossing his arms across his chest. He hadn’t noticed Thrawn had joined them, but the admiral— _ex-_ admiral— never paid him any attention anyway.

“Nah, not at all,” Eli drawled, eyes fixed on a point over Ronan’s shoulder. Nightswan’s jaw was hanging open slightly, staring at the same thing as Eli. “There’s just something more interesting goin’ on behind you.”

“What in the world— _oh!”_ Ronan’s comment ended in an abrupt squeak as he turned and saw what had captured the pair’s attention.

Formbi was reclining on his couch, head thrown back and a supremely pleased expression on his face as Thrass kissed along the sharp line of his jaw. One of Formbi’s hands was tangled in the other Chiss’s hair, urging him along, and as he caught Ronan’s eye, he beckoned Ronan forward with his free hand. Ronan rose without hesitation, crossing swiftly to the pair, and a flick of Formbi’s finger sent him to his knees in front of them. 

Thrass paused to turn and gaze down at him. Ronan didn’t say a word, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he waited patiently for instruction.

“Remarkable,” Thrass said, turning back to Formbi. “You’ve trained him well.”

A thrill ran through him at Thrass’s words, and Formbi’s proud smile sent a jolt of anticipation straight to his core.

“Wait until you see what else he can do,” Formbi promised, voice low and dripping with the easy power Ronan had fallen so quickly in love with. They had discussed this before, and Ronan’s cock twitched at the mere thought of finally showing off the skills that his _Ch’irci_ had honed to perfection. The others here respected Formbi well enough, with the unimportant exception of Thrawn, but Formbi deserved to be _worshipped._

Ronan would do everything he was capable of to show them _exactly_ how that ought to be done. 

* * *

Feeling a flush rising in his cheeks, Nightswan shifted slightly on the couch, suddenly hyper-aware of the warmth of Eli’s leg pressed against his. 

“Wow, they’re, um…” he cleared this throat and Eli chuckled quietly beside him. “They’re really going for it, huh?” 

“Yep,” Eli said, squeezing Nightswan’s thigh. “… It’s kinda hot, isn’t it.” 

Nightswan nodded with a grunt of agreement, still staring. ‘Kinda hot’ was something of an understatement. Thrawn and Eli _had_ warned him that Thrass’s afterparties could get… interesting, but he hadn’t been entirely convinced they weren’t just pulling his leg as a joke. 

But _apparently_ they hadn’t been. Thrass and Formbi— who Nightswan had thought hated each other; though admittedly not as much as Formbi and Thrawn seemed to— had returned to making out again, unfastening each other’s dress jackets with Ronan waiting patiently at their feet and blessedly silent for the first time that whole evening. Before long, Formbi sat forward again, cupping Ronan’s jaw in one hand and murmuring something to him that Nightswan didn’t quite catch. 

Thrass, however, clearly did, a distinctly _interested_ smirk playing across his lips as Ronan immediately nodded eagerly. He climbed up onto the roomy couch with the two Chiss, waiting on all fours next to Formbi as the Aristocra unlaced his own fly and— 

Nightswan swallowed hard, his filling erection twitching with interest against his leg as Formbi pushed Ronan’s head down onto his hard cock with a pleased groan. “Well. That’s one way to shut him up, I guess.” 

Thrawn laughed softly behind him, one hand dropping to Nightswan’s chest while Eli’s slid a little further up his thigh, _just_ high enough to nudge against the tip of his stiffening cock. “Indeed.” 

Thrass, beside Formbi, had unbuttoned his shirt as well as his jacket, and was now idly palming himself through his tight-fitting pants while he watched Ronan working industriously at Formbi’s cock with the Aristocra’s fingers tangled tightly in his blonde hair. At another quiet command that Nightswan couldn’t make out, Ronan let Formbi’s cock pop from his mouth to look expectantly up at Thrass. Thrass smiled, that knowingly _dirty_ smile that Nightswan already knew so well— and one which sent another instant jolt of arousal through Nightswan’s gut— before deftly unfastening his fly and pulling his cock out as well. 

Eli tilted his head back, hand moving up further to rub lightly at Nightswan’s cock through his already uncomfortable— and now uncomfortably tight— dress pants while Thrawn leaned down between them, meeting Eli’s lips in a kiss with his hand still resting on Nightswan’s chest. 

Spreading his knees, Nightswan slouched down a little further with a quiet groan, his hips twitching up into the touch as Eli gave his cock a firm squeeze. He couldn’t quite seem to tear his gaze away from Ronan and the two Chiss politicians, fascinated by the way Ronan had jumped to obey Formbi’s commands. And he _never_ thought he would have said it, but Ronan actually did look… well, _pretty fucking hot;_ his cheeks flushed, short blonde hair already disheveled and his lips reddened and slick as he took turns eagerly sucking Thrass and Formbi one after the other and back again. Both of them almost seemed to be ignoring him completely while he did, Thrass having twisted in his seat to meet Formbi’s mouth in another kiss, one hand on Formbi’s bare chest and Formbi’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

Ronan sure didn’t look like he minded, though; not if the blatant tent in his pants and his muffled moans were any indication. 

A low voice and a giggle from the side finally pulled Nightswan’s attention off the trio across from him. He looked over just in time to see Faro and Ara’lani sinking down onto a long sort of recliner-couch that he didn’t know the name for. The statuesque Chiss admiral was stretched out half on top of her human wife-to-be, and— Nightswan flushed harder— was toying one-handed with the stiff peak of Faro’s nipple through the sleek black material of her gown. 

Beside him, Thrawn and Eli’s make-out had intensified fast, both of them breathing hard and making extremely enticing, soft wet noises and hums as they kissed. Nightswan groaned again, his eyes fluttering shut as Eli gave him another squeeze and started idly stroking his now fully-hard cock through his pants— and Thrawn’s fingers found his nipple through his shirt at almost the same time. Nightswan shivered, his breath catching at the twinned sensations of Thrawn and Eli’s hands on him. Not that it was the first time, far from it; but it still never failed to stoke his desire almost instantly up from a low burn to a demanding heat. 

A quiet but sudden _smack_ and a muffled whimper yanked Nightswan’s gaze back to where Ronan was still on hands and knees, with Thrass’s cock in his mouth at the moment. Formbi had apparently tugged the back of Ronan’s pants down while Nightswan’s attention had been… otherwise occupied, and from the looks of it had just delivered a spank to one bare, upturned ass cheek. 

Eyes wide, Nightswan stared as Formbi, with a truly wicked smile, slipped two fingers into Thrass’s mouth for the Syndic to suck at briefly; and then reached around to push them straight up Ronan’s ass. 

_…Fuck._

Ronan shuddered and bucked back into Formbi’s touch, whining around Thrass’s cock, and Nightswan only realized he’d said _Fuck_ out loud when Thrawn chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to his neck, lips hot and wet from kissing Eli. 

“You can join Thrass with them, if you wish,” Thrawn murmured, lips curving up in a smile against Nightswan’s skin. 

“Is that— is that… allowed?” Nightswan asked; and just then Thrass looked up and met his eyes, dark eyebrows raising slightly above heavy lids. 

Eli clearly saw the inviting look as well and laughed. “I’d say so, yeah.” 

It was certainly tempting, but… The intense look on Formbi’s face as the haughty Aristocra gazed down at Ronan was, in all honesty, a _little_ daunting, and Thrawn’s mouth at Nightswan’s neck and Eli’s hand on his cock were _more_ than a little distracting. After a moment of genuine consideration, Nightswan decided he’d rather stay put. 

Though he was _definitely_ going to keep enjoying the view of the other two couches and their occupants, since it seemed that really was acceptable behaviour in the current situation. 

“Mmm… no, I think I’m happy right where I am,” he finally answered, turning to face Eli with a crooked grin. “Is… do you think Thrass is going to stay with those two for the rest of the, um, evening though?” he added, finding the idea slightly disappointing. Thrass didn’t join the three of them _every_ night, but Nightswan very much liked it when he did. 

“No, my brother takes his duties as host _very_ seriously,” Thrawn said, amusement in his voice. “You can fully expect him to make the rounds to be certain everyone is enjoying themselves.” 

“Then I’d definitely rather stay here with you two for now,” Nightswan said, biting his lip to stifle a moan when Thrawn’s teeth nipped at his ear. 

“Oh, good,” Eli hummed; then leaned in for a kiss and climbed straight onto Nightswan’s lap. 

Nightswan’s groan was muffled into Eli’s mouth as Eli ground against him, just as hard already as he was. Eli broke away after a long moment, his hips still rocking slowly on Nightswan’s lap as he leaned up to meet Thrawn’s mouth next, the ex-admiral leaning down over top of Nightswan. 

Running both hands slowly over Eli’s thighs and then meandering up his hips, waist, and ribs, Nightswan started undoing all the fiddly ties and fastenings of Eli’s outfit. He quickly worked the high collar open enough to start mouthing at Eli’s neck while undoing the rest without looking, finally slipping Eli’s tunic off his shoulders and sliding his hands down Eli’s bared back to pull his hips closer. 

Turned out all those ridiculous ‘etiquette’ lessons Thrass had insisted he sit through had _some_ benefit after all. 

* * *

Ar’alani caught Karyn’s bottom lip between her teeth; then pulled back just enough to catch her breath as well, gazing down fondly at her wife.

Well. _Almost_ wife. 

_Soon enough,_ Ar’alani thought with a smile. Karyn hummed and grinned up at her; then shifted to mouth at Ar’alani’s neck, slipping a thigh between hers and _up_ to apply a teasing hint of pressure between her legs. Tilting her head with a quiet groan and rolling her hips to grind lazily against the firm heat of Karyn’s thigh, Ar’alani glanced around the room. The others had grouped off as expected and appeared to be thoroughly enjoying themselves already— though as she watched, Thrass extricated himself from Formbi and Ronan, tucking himself away and doing up his trousers and shirt as he rose to his feet. 

He caught her eye with a questioning look, clearly not wanting to interrupt anything. He knew Ar’alani’s preference when it came to bed partners, and even if they _weren’t_ betrothed, Karyn would have been the only one in the room who ran to her tastes. Karyn herself, however… Ar’alani certainly wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying herself as fully as she wished this evening. And while Ar’alani herself had never _partaken,_ she certainly knew of Thrass’s rather glowing reputation among partners of all genders. 

“Love,” Ar’alani murmured, nudging Karyn with her hip and twisting to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Karyn looked up and followed Ar’alani’s gaze, blushing hotly at the sight of what the others were doing. Though Thrass had rearranged his clothing into some semblance of propriety, his arousal was still _very_ much evident in those tight dress trousers, and Faro’s cheeks grew visibly warmer still as her eyes roamed up the Syndic’s body and back down again. Absentmindedly licking her lips, she gave a distracted little nod and Ar’alani waved Thrass over. 

“I hope you’re enjoying Chiss hospitality, Commodore?” Thrass asked Karyn, his tone polite but warm. _Very_ warm. 

“Not a Commodore any longer,” Karyn answered as she and Ar’alani sat up. “And I absolutely am,” she added, twisting a little and wriggling over to nestle in close with Ar’alani’s arm around her shoulders. 

Ar’alani slid her free hand onto Karyn’s thigh, tracing idle swirls over the sleek fabric of her dress with just enough pressure to make her breath catch. Thrass’s eyes followed the movement for a moment before flicking back up to Karyn’s face. 

“If there’s anything else I can do to make you more comfortable…” Thrass paused, the tip of his tongue briefly appearing between his clearly kiss-swollen lips. “You need only say the word.” 

“Well…” Karyn hesitated, glancing at Ar’alani. 

Ar’alani smiled, letting the heat still smouldering in her core show in her expression. “Anything you desire,” she murmured, dipping her head to nip at Karyn’s neck, just below her ear. 

Karyn shivered and nodded with a softly strangled sound halfway between a hum and a moan. “Well. Then, _yes._ Please.” 

Brushing Karyn’s hair out of the way and sucking another kiss into her neck, Ar’alani watched curiously as Thrass, grinning, sank gracefully to his knees in front of them. 

“Admiral?” he asked, gesturing at her shoes but respectfully not touching them or her until Ar’alani nodded her acceptance. When she did, he removed her heels with efficient, practiced motions and placed them out of the way before turning his attention to Karyn. He did the same for her— but with Karyn, every movement of his fingers was suddenly almost _dripping_ with sensuality. Caressing her calves lightly, he eased each shoe off before running his palms slowly and deliberately up over the tops of her feet, to her ankles, her shins, and then back around to her calves; hands sliding just under the silky hem of her gown. 

Karyn’s breathing was unsteady by then, her fingers tight on Ar’alani’s thigh and her cheeks still bright with the arousal Ar’alani had already stoked before Thrass joined them. 

“May I?” Thrass murmured, slowly inching the hem of Karyn’s dress upwards. 

Karyn dropped her free hand down to cup his jaw, running her thumb over his bottom lip. A small huff of breath escaped her when Thrass’s lips parted and his tongue darted out, flicking over the pad of her thumb before he sucked it into his mouth. Watching with interest— more for the effect it was having on Karyn than anything else— Ar’alani resumed stroking her fingertips over Karyn’s lean, muscular thigh, edging a little higher, a little further inwards on each pass while Thrass continued doing whatever it was he was doing to Karyn’s thumb, and then two of her fingers, that was pulling such delightful shivers and breathy hums out of her. 

She would have to investigate that technique herself, Ar’alani mused; and then Karyn whimpered deep in her throat and nodded fervently, eyes fixed on Thrass, and Thrass released her fingers with a wet sucking _pop_ and pressed his lips to her bared knee instead. Ar’alani twisted, capturing Karyn’s mouth in a heated kiss, savouring the taste of her low, soft moans while Thrass worked his mouth up her leg, sliding Karyn’s gown up as he went. 

Ar’alani got rather distracted by her lover’s mouth, and by the feel of Karyn’s chest heaving under her hand while she and Thrass gradually worked her into a better position together— but she knew Thrass had reached his goal when Karyn jerked and gasped into her mouth with a muffled curse. The curse trailed off into a loud moan and Ar’alani drew back, drinking in the look of flushed pleasure on her betrothed’s face as Karyn let her head fall back, eyes shut and mouth open, brown hair fetchingly disheveled and colour high and bright in her cheeks. 

Thrass had gotten one of Karyn’s bared legs up onto his shoulder at some point, and while Ar’alani couldn’t quite see the finer details of what he was doing, her view obstructed by the sleek black dress now bunched up over the tops of Karyn’s leanly muscled thighs, she didn’t need to. The slow rocking of Karyn’s hips, the way her fingers were clutched in Thrass’s hair and the soft, rhythmically panting moans falling from her lips were all indication enough that the Syndic was performing just as admirably as Ar’alani had expected him to. 

With a satisfied smirk, Ar’alani refocused all her attention on doing her part to reduce Karyn to as much of a quivering wreck of ecstasy as the two of them possibly could. 

* * *

“Anything else I can do for you two?” 

Thrass’s voice came from beside Formbi, distracting him from worrying at Ronan’s nipple with his teeth while the human rocked back and forth on his lap, pale thighs spread wide to either side of Formbi’s hips and his cock flushed and hard against Formbi’s stomach. Giving the stiff little peak one last, hard suck and drawing a breathy gasp from Ronan’s throat, Formbi tilted his head back and glanced over at Thrass. Their host was standing behind the couch, leaning casually onto the back and watching Ronan’s performance with an appreciatively raised eyebrow. 

“Turn around, little one,” Formbi ordered, patting Ronan’s hip with one hand and holding the base of his own shaft with the other. Ronan raised himself up off Formbi’s well-slicked cock with a needy whimper and quickly scrambled around to face the other way, bracing both hands on Formbi’s knees and arching in his back in a deeply enticing fashion. 

“You’ve been busy, Syndic,” Formbi noted with a smirk, a soft groan escaping his lips as Ronan sank straight back down onto his cock with a sigh the moment he was lined up with his pet’s still-tight little hole. He hadn’t been _so_ occupied with Ronan’s very satisfactory performance as to not notice what the others in the room had been doing since Thrass had excused himself after enjoying the pleasures of Ronan’s mouth for a time. “I wasn’t expecting you back, in all honesty.” 

Thrass just smiled and Formbi leaned in closer, absentmindedly gripping Ronan’s narrow hips with both hands while the human obediently continued riding him slowly. Thrass’s face was freshly-washed, but Formbi could still easily smell the lingering scent of what he’d been doing with Ar’alani’s human off to the side. 

It was, somewhat surprisingly, not unpleasant; and Formbi allowed Thrass’s lips to meet his again. The Syndic, for all his many faults, truly did have the most wonderfully _talented_ mouth, and it didn’t take long for Formbi to get lost in the feel of Thrass’s tongue moving against his own while the tight, hot grip of Ronan’s ass slid up and down his deliciously throbbing cock. He heard the measured footfalls of someone else approaching, but ignored it until Ronan stopped bouncing in his lap with a slightly muffled, pleading whimper. 

“ _Ch’irci—_ ” 

Pulling away from Thrass’s mouth, Formbi looked up to find Thrawn standing in front of him with a tolerantly bemused expression on his face while Ronan nuzzled into his crotch. 

“I did nothing,” Thrawn said mildly, raising his hands slightly to the sides. “I was merely coming to ask if I might borrow my brother for a moment, when…” He trailed off, looking meaningfully down at Ronan again before raising an eyebrow at Formbi. 

He did not, however, make any move to step back. 

Ronan was nearly mouthing at the erection clearly straining out against the front of Thrawn’s still-fastened trousers by now, quivering under Formbi’s hands; and after a moment, Formbi shrugged. 

“Very well. You’re certainly needy tonight, my little one,” he said fondly, watching Ronan’s mouth open immediately upon permission, lips closing over Thrawn’s cock through the black fabric of his military dress uniform. “You enjoy showing off, I think.” 

Ronan nodded eagerly, whimpering again with anticipation as Thrawn’s hands moved to his fly. “Thank you, _Ch’irci._ ”

“Mm,” Formbi grunted, tugging Ronan down hard onto his cock to get the human moving again. Tilting his head back, he allowed Thrass access to mouth at his neck and jaw, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Ronan opened his mouth, waiting impatiently while Thrawn unfastened his trousers enough to pull himself out. 

It _was_ rather aesthetically pleasing, and Formbi decided he did quite like the view of his pet’s pretty mouth being filled by hard cock while he was still impaling himself repeatedly on Formbi’s. And Ronan clearly loved it, moaning loudly as Thrawn began thrusting in and out between his lips, the smooth rhythm of his hips getting faster and more shallow as he bounced needily on Formbi’s lap. 

Formbi let Ronan enjoy himself, relaxing back into it as Thrass mouthed at the side of his neck and turning before long to meet the Syndic’s mouth with his once more. 

* * *

Eli groaned, letting his head fall back onto Nightswan’s bare shoulder. He was enjoying watching Thrawn fuck Ronan’s face far, far more than he ever honestly would have expected to before now. Even Formbi was much less irritating when his mouth was otherwise occupied. Currently by Thrass’s _tongue;_ and Eli knew firsthand just how… talented Thrawn’s brother was in that regard. 

“Y’know… I really wouldn’t mind getting dressed up like this quite so much if _this_ was the outcome a little more often,” he commented. 

Nightswan grunted out a chuckle of agreement in return, and Eli felt the former rebel’s hips twitch under him, stiff cock hot against his ass. Another groan rose in his throat as Nightswan squeezed him briefly through his dress pants with one hand; the other still meandering up and down his bare stomach and chest, teasing occasionally over his nipples, trailing down to his spread thighs and back up again. The two of them had settled in to watch the others while waiting for Thrawn to come back, hopefully with Thrass, and were lazily pleasuring one another while they did. 

Though Eli himself wasn’t particularly interested in women, Nightswan had blushed so red Eli had thought his _hair_ might catch fire when he’d caught sight earlier of Thrass going down on Faro off to the side while she made out with Ar’alani. 

That hadn’t happened, fortunately— but Nightswan _had,_ to Eli’s utter delight, accidentally come in his pants while watching the trio when Eli had slid down to his knees without warning to mouth at his straining cock through the taut material of his outfit. Nightswan had already bounced back since, though, his renewed erection thick and full under Eli’s ass while they enjoyed the views and waited for the Mitth brothers to rejoin them. 

Eli couldn’t even find it in him to be impatient about it. The foursome really was incredibly fucking hot, and there was something utterly and wonderfully _decadent_ about idly enjoying the sight and Nightswan’s touch, without actively chasing his own pleasure just yet. 

Surprisingly enough, it was Thrass who came over first, glancing back over his shoulder at Thrawn and Formbi maneuvering Ronan onto all fours between them. Eli stared, impressed despite himself as Ronan _literally_ took Thrawn’s cock down his throat while Formbi fucked him hard from behind. Thrawn was not exactly… small, and Formbi was going at him _hard._

“And how are you two doing?” Thrass asked, bending down to meet Eli’s mouth in a kiss, and then Nightswan’s. His voice was warm and husky, his lips swollen and purpled from use, and he was pitching a very, very obvious tent in his pants that he clearly didn’t care about hiding in the slightest. 

“Better now you’re here,” Eli said, shifting on Nightswan’s lap with a deliberate roll of his hips and grinning at the almost _tortured_ sounding groan Nightswan made behind him. “You wouldn’t happen to have any lube on you, though?” 

Thrass straightened with a knowing smile, the expression dark and heated and semi-feral in a way that made Eli’s knees wobble even though he wasn’t even standing up. “I will be _right_ back.” 

* * *

Thrawn shivered, pulling Ronan off his cock by the hair and holding him just out of reach simply to see how he would react. 

Ronan _whined,_ his eyes glassy and dark with lust, his tongue out and mouth still open as he waited for more, jolted back and forth by Formbi’s thrusts behind him. After a moment, Thrawn released his hold again and let the wet, eager heat of Ronan’s mouth envelop him once more, a smirk touching his lips as he glanced across the room to where Eli, Nightswan and Thrass were undressing one another _very_ inefficiently on the floor in front of their couch. 

It was an interesting and surprisingly delightful experience, this, watching his lovers and brother enjoying one another nearby while all but ignoring Ronan and Formbi both; merely _using_ them for his pleasure. Not that Thrawn expected Formbi would see it that way, nor was he about to point it out and potentially ruin the amicable mood… but the knowledge that he was, purposely, doing exactly that nevertheless sent a dark thrill of arousal flaring in his gut. 

With a quiet groan deep in his throat, Thrawn fisted his hand tightly in Ronan’s short hair and began lazily rolling his hips again, the human’s throat squeezing tight and hot around the head of his cock on every thrust. He made sure to give Ronan regular opportunities to breathe, gazing down at his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, at the spit drooling into a puddle on the floor while he obediently let Thrawn use his mouth. 

Thrawn had to admit, he could see why Formbi so enjoyed this particular dynamic. He himself wasn’t interested in it to the same _extent,_ but still… Eli and Nightswan had certainly seemed to be watching quite avidly before Thrass had rejoined them; and Thrawn well knew his brother would try anything once— and more often than not, liked it enough to try it again. Perhaps they might be interested in exploring this sort of thing together on occasion, he mused, still watching his own stiff cock disappearing repeatedly between Ronan’s lips while Ronan panted and moaned on his hands and knees. He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up much longer, though; at least not if he wished to rejoin the other three for a time before he was spent.

Formbi had slowed his thrusts and was watching as well; and he finally spoke again when Thrawn glanced up at him with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Enjoying my pet’s sweet mouth, I see.” 

“I am,” Thrawn answered honestly. “Thank you for the loan,” he added, cupping Ronan’s jaw lightly and glancing down as he pushed into the human’s throat once more and stayed there for a moment. 

Ronan trembled, eyes fluttering shut and his low moan reverberating around Thrawn’s cock, the sensation sending a shiver of delight up Thrawn’s spine. Formbi shot him a proud, incredibly self-satisfied smirk. 

“But that’s enough for tonight,” the Aristocra said archly, delivering an almost absent-minded spank to Ronan’s upturned backside as he pulled out. “Turn over, little one. It’s time for your reward, I think.” 

Ronan immediately pulled back off Thrawn’s cock with an obscenely sloppy wet sound. “Yes, _Ch’irci,_ ” he gasped in a raw, hoarse voice, scrambling around to lie on his back, gripping the back of his own knees to spread his legs wide open for Formbi. 

Thrawn left them to it, not bothering to tuck himself away or fasten his trousers as he crossed back to the other couch, simply stripping off his dress tunic and shirt as he went. Commodore— or rather, _retired_ Commodore— Faro and Admiral Ar’alani were entirely, and quite loudly, focused on one another off to the side, Thrawn was pleased to note; though he carefully kept his gaze somewhat averted. He was too… close to them both, as respected colleagues and old friends, to feel entirely comfortable _actively_ watching them. 

The sounds of their pleasure, mingling with that of Formbi and Ronan, and of Thrawn’s own lovers, however; well… Thrawn allowed himself a small smile. There was certainly no harm in appreciating that much. 

He paused for a moment as he listened to the various moans and sounds of pleasure filling the room, idly stroking himself and watching the trio on the floor. Thrass and Eli were naked, Thrass lying flat on his back on a thick blanket he must have brought in for this very purpose with Eli essentially sitting on his face. Nightswan, his trousers still on but pushed down to free his flushed and straining erection, was knelt between Thrass’s spread thighs, lazily working Thrass’s cock and his own in one hand while leaning forward to make out with Eli at the same time. 

It made for an _extremely_ arousing sight. So much so that Thrawn was almost loathe to interrupt them. 

…Almost. 

Eli and Nightswan broke apart and Nightswan looked down to line himself up and press inside Thrass with a low groan, Thrass’s answering moan muffled under Eli and his fingers tightening on Eli’s bare thigh. Eli bit his lip, watching, quivering in response to something Thrass must have done to him; and then he glanced up and finally noticed Thrawn watching them. A familiar grin spread over Eli’s face, his tongue playing over his bottom lip as his dark eyes wandered down to where Thrawn was still idly stroking himself, cock still wet with Ronan’s saliva. 

“Need somewhere to put that?” Eli asked, his voice low and throaty and his face flushed bright with desire. 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “If you’re offering.” 

* * *

Thrass groaned as Nightswan slid deeper inside him, pushing his legs up and open at the same time. Beside them, Eli was making delicious little panting, gasping noises as he eased himself down onto Thrawn, and though Thrass couldn’t see the rest of the room from his position on the floor, he could certainly _hear_ the others still enjoying themselves as well. 

Unsurprisingly, given how long his brother had remained with Formbi and Ronon, Thrawn already looked half-wrecked, and a low, almost pained groan escaped him as Eli started moving, rocking up and down nearly the full length of his cock with both hands braced on his broad chest. Thrass chuckled, breathless, and turned his attention back to Nightswan— who had clearly also gotten somewhat distracted by the show beside them. 

“Stars, that never gets old,” Nightswan groaned, shaking his head and rocking out and back in again in a long, slow, lazy thrust.

Thrass huffed a laugh of agreement and pulled the human down into a sloppy, somewhat breathless kiss as Nightswan finally began moving in him properly, hips rolling in deep, luxurious thrusts that set Thrass’s already aching cock twitching and leaking onto his belly. He ignored it for the time being, focused on enjoying the feeling of Nightswan sliding in and out of him, the sounds of everyone else fucking around them further stoking the fire of arousal burning hot in his core. 

Nightswan eventually broke away from the kiss, breathing hard, watching Thrass through heavy-lidded eyes and driving into him harder, the rhythmic _smack_ of his hips against Thrass’ skin audible even above the loud grunts and gasping moans coming from Eli and Thrawn beside them. Glancing over, Thrass found the two watching him and Nightswan, Eli still rocking slowly back and forth and Thrawn half-thrusting up to meet him in time with the rolling of his hips. 

Grinning, Thrass turned his attention back to Nightswan and pulled him down into a properly long kiss, enjoying the slick press of Nightswan’s tongue on his and those deep, sharp thrusts filling him over and with stiff heat; as well as the knowledge that Eli and Thrawn were in turn enjoying the view. 

Neither Eli nor Thrawn lasted very much longer, their panting, desperate moans rising quickly to a choked, shuddering crescendo; Eli first by the sounds of it, with Thrawn following almost instantly. Nightswan, though, didn’t stop, humming against Thrass’ lips as Thrass wrapped his legs around the human’s hips, his ass raising up until Nightswan was fucking him down into the floor, his belly brushing teasingly over the Thrass’ aching cock with every thrust. 

Thrass let his head fall back with a low moan, raking his fingernails down Nightswan’s sweat-slick back and baring his throat to his lover’s lips and tongue and teeth. He could feel his twitching cock leaking a sticky trail of precome down his own belly, throbbing with need as Nightswan drove into him harder— 

And then stopped, breathing hard as he licked a hot stripe up Thrass’ neck. 

“C’mon. Over,” Nightswan growled breathlessly, squeezing Thass’ thigh. 

Thrass groaned, panting, and shuddered as Nightswan slipped out and knelt upright, and left him _far_ too empty; flushed and wanting. 

“Tease,” he grumbled, a smile nevertheless creeping over his face as Nightswan gazed down at him with a distinctly appreciative look. 

“Maybe,” Nightswan conceded, smirking. He didn’t sound apologetic about it in the _slightest._

Thrass turned over onto all fours and spread his knees wide, canting his hips. His breath caught in a grunt as Nightswan immediately pushed back in; and then paused again, buried to the hilt, and pulled Thrass upright as well with one hand on his hip and the other arm wrapped around his middle. 

Nightswan may have been a fair bit shorter than Thrass but the man was _powerfully-_ built, holding Thrass perfectly steady while hammering up into him hard and fast, exactly the way Thrass liked it. A moment later, Thrass groaned and his hips jerked as the wet warmth of a mouth closed around his cock. He opened his eyes again to find Eli on the blanket in front of him, sitting on his heels with his knees wide, leaning forward on both hands and just letting Nightswan’s thrusts drive Thrass in and out between his lips. Eli hummed in pleasure, the vibration sending jolts of need sparking through Thrass’ core and zinging up his spine— and then Nightswan bit a hard kiss into the back of his shoulder, and Eli swirled his tongue, licking and pressing just _right,_ and Thrass was done. 

The tightly coiled tension building behind his cock swelled and peaked and _burst,_ his balls drawn up tight and his cock throbbing as he pulsed out into Eli’s mouth, Nightswan’s thrusts drawing out his release until his throat was raw and stars swirled behind his eyelids. Eli kept mouthing at him even after he finished, the continued stimulation almost unbearable in the best possible way. He felt Nightswan’s arm tighten around him, fucking into him faster and grunting with effort— until Nightswan’s rhythm faltered, his thrusts going jerky and uncoordinated as a strangled, gasping moan erupted from his throat. Thrass shivered, something between a groan and a whine rising in his throat as Nightswan spilled deep inside him, that hard heat twitching and pulsing in his ass and the wet warmth of Eli’s mouth still enveloping his own spent, sensitive cock. 

As Nightswan’s orgasm shuddered to an end, Eli finally pulled away. He shot Thrass a pleased smirk, licking his lips as he flopped back down cuddled in with Thrawn— who promptly wrapped around him in a tangle of limbs like some big, Chiss-shaped blanket. 

Swaying slightly on his knees with Nightswan panting and twitching against his back, Thrass surveyed the room through heavy-lidded eyes. The other two pairs, he was pleased to see, were entwined in similarly disheveled, sleepy, sweaty-looking heaps. 

“Well,” he commented to no one in particular, leaning his weight back onto Nightswan as they slowly sank down to the floor as well with Nightswan still buried inside him, “I would _definitely_ call _that_ a successful night.” 


End file.
